Think Pink! or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying
by cleverpun0
Summary: Twilight is practicing her latest spell; one that let's her read the minds of other ponies! She asks Pinkie to help, since nothing could possibly go wrong. I mean, it's not like Twilight could mess up the spell, causing Pinkie's mental patterns to infect Twilight's mind; that would just be silly! And even if they did, Pinkie would help her friend reverse the effects. Wouldn't she?
1. Chapter 1 Twinkie Pie

**Ch. 1**

**Twinkie Pie**

**or: Pride Before a Lol**

BY: cleverpun

"Twilight, are you super-duper sure this is a good idea? Like really one-hundred-and-forty-four percent sure?"

"Of course Pinkie; I've been studying this spell for a week now, and it should let me read your mind. I don't want to invade your privacy; I just want to see if it can be done. I'll see what you had for breakfast or something, and then I'll leave."

"Yeah Pinkie, Twilight's got this." Spike chimed in.

"Well, I said I'd help, just be careful in there Twilight. You never know what sort of things could be in my brain! Hey, that chair looks kind of like a muffin from this angle…"

"Alright Pinkie, deep breaths, quiet your mind, then I'll cast the spell."

Twilight knew Pinkie trying to calm her mind wasn't very likely to be successful, but she was the only one who had agreed to help Twilight with her practice. She double-checked the spellbook, and then prepared to cast the spell on Pinkie.

"Ok Pinkie, remember; calm mind."

"Right, calm min- hey look, a quarter!"

Twilight took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to focus magic into her horn. It began to glow with her unique color, tiny, bright sparks falling off of it as she prepared to cast the spell. She took aim, and a stream of energy shot from the tip of her horn, and into the middle of Pinkie's forehead.

A blurry image started to form in Twilight's mind of the kitchen at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie's hooves at the bottom of her field of vision. They started to prepare a… something. The longer Twilight watched the memory the clearer it became, until suddenly she sensed another memory, Pinkie cutting a slice of cake? Nonono, she had only meant to read her memories of breakfast, there shouldn't any others entering her brain. And then another came, and another, and as Twilight lost track of the flood of memories and thoughts and words and feelings, she knew she had done something wrong. She tried to break the connection, but bits of Pinkie's mind kept flowing into her.

Twilight mustered all the willpower she could and tried to pull her horn away. Somehow it worked and Twilight flung herself to the side, landing messily on a stack of books.

"Twilight!" Spike and Pinkie rushed to help her up, and as she stood it was clear she was a bit shaken, visibly wobbling as she tried to stand up.

"Twilight, are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened!?"

"I'm… I'm fine. It's just, I don't know, mental whiplash or something. I was reading Pinkie's memory of what she had for breakfast, but then all this other stuff rushed into my head…" Twilight lost her footing and fell again, Pinkie holding her up before she hit the floor.

"Wow Twilight, that spell really did a number on you…"

"Yeah, are you sure you're ok? Like really, actually for real ok?"

"I'll be fine. I just… need some time alone that's all." Twilight finally found her footing and managed to stand upright without Pinkie's help. "I'll just take some time to myself and I'll be good as new."

"Alright, Twilight, if you're super-duper-super-_super_ sure you're fine…"

"Yes, you get going. I'll just take a rest, and everything will be ok."

Pinkie gave Twilight a long contemplative look, and then started hopping away. "Alrighty, but call me if you need any more help!" She shouted as she bounced out of the library.

_Are you sure you're alright? Like fight and flight and might quite alright?_

"Yes Pinkie, I promise I'm fine."

"Uh, Twilight, Pinkie left already… You're not fine at all, are you?"

"Don't be silly Spike, you're talking to the most magical pony in all of Equestria, remember? I just need something to take my mind off the mental feedback… Maybe I'll go check on my bulk order of parchment…" Twilight went to go get her bag and double-checked her errand list for the day, writing a note about her magic practice.

"Twilight, you really should rest. If you got hit with a bunch of Pinkie's memories, your brain might… explode from being too full!"

"Oh Spike, I was just dizzy for a moment. I made sure to protect Pinkie's thoughts when I cast the spell, and I can always just cast a memory spell on myself later if too many got in. Don't worry so much. If you need me I'll be at the Parchment Palace."

"But…"

Twilight was already out of the door.

As Twilight headed for Ponyville's business district, she could already feel the fresh air and sunlight making her head clearer.

_Maybe you should skip to the store, instead of trotting!_

"Pinkie I don't think…" But when Twilight looked around there was nopony to be seen.

_Who said that? It sounded like Pinkie Pie but… _Twilight thought to herself. After a moment of confusion, she shrugged and continued on.

_I mean, skipping is just so much fun!_

_I'm not going to skip! That's just silly._

_You'll enjoy iiiiiiiit._

_No I won't._

_Skip skip, skip to my lou, skip skip, skip to my lou!_

_I'm not skipping!_

_Skip to my lou, my darling!_

As the Pinkie voice continued through her head, Twilight found her hooves starting to take bigger and bigger steps, and as her inner monologue continued to argue with it, it seemed to become louder and louder.

_Skip skip skip skip skip…_

_For the last time I'm not going to-_

_Stop skipping?_

And when Twilight looked down she realized she was, in fact, skipping down Main Street. And now that she had started, she couldn't seem to find any reason to stop.

She started humming a little, just to see how it might feel, and around the 7th verse of "Skip to My Lou" she found herself in front of the parchment shop.

_Finally, I'm here. Funny, I've never heard that song before, but the words were so easy to remember…_

She started to open the door, but her hoof paused just before the handle.

_Why are we here?_

_To get more parchment._

_What do we need all that parchment for?_

_Well, notes, schedules, research, bookmarks…_

_Those are boooooooooooring. Let's go to the party supply shop!_

_I'm not going to the party supply shop! I need parchment not party paraphernalia!_

_But what if you need to throw a party later?_

_Why would I need to-?_

_Throw a party for your friends? Why, because they're your friends of course! We should throw a party for the whole town! We're gonna need a lot of confetti and streamers though!_

_I don't need-_

_More parchment? Thought not!_

Twilight found herself walking away from the door, towards where Pete's Party Supplies was.

_I've never been to Pete's Party Supplies… How do I know where it is?_

_You silly-billy, we go there all the time!_

Twilight knew she had never seen the green and white building before, but its pink sign seemed so familiar, like she'd seen it a thousand times…

She walked through the door, and as the little bell rang, she saw the store was mostly empty, save for a single pony browsing the shelves.

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Twilight? What are you doing here? Did you rest, after that spell doozy made you woozy? I didn't think you knew where Pete's Party Supplies even was! Ooooh were you gonna throw a party? Cuz you know that's my specialty if you need any help! I was making my usual bulk confetti order as a matter of fun fact. Fun fact! Cuz it's a fact about parties!"

And in that moment Twilight realized what had happened.

"Oh my gosh… Pinkie, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Ever since that spell did something weird earlier, I've been hearing this voice in my head… _your_ voice, telling me to act like you! I think that spell must have done more than just let me read your mind; it put your entire mind inside mine! I…I think I need to sit down." Twilight started breathing heavily, letting herself slowly fall to the floor.

"Wait, so you mean… my brain, is in your brain? And they're… partying together? And getting all mixed up?"

"Yeah, I skipped all the way here, and I hummed a song I never heard. All of your knowledge must be seeping into my brain, coalescing with mine, making me act like you! I have to get back to the library and find a way to reverse the spell!"

Twilight tried to get up, but found herself staring at a disco ball that was on display on the shelf next to her.

_Man I love disco balls! OOH and fog machines! Those things are sooo awesommmmee!_

As Pinkie watched Twilight fire magical light at the discount disco ball display, giggling softly, she thought a thought that she might not have ought to thought;

_Just like me?_

"Hehe, wow, disco balls _are_ awesome!"

"Twilight, do you like me?"

Twilight snapped out of her disco fever quite quickly. "What!? Of course I do! What kind of question is that? I'm your friend!"

"Well, you like me, and we're friends, wouldn't being just like me be a good thing?"

"I can't be you Pinkie Pie; I'm already busy being me! I mean…" Twilight unsuccessfully struggled to get off the floor "It has its ups and downs, being me, but you're you, and I'm me, and there can't be two of either of us! I just need to get back to the library and-"

"But Twilight, you're always so uptight, and lonely. I can tell. I get lonely too, you know. I don't like to let anypony know that, but ever since the first day I met you I could tell you were the same way." Pinkie leaned in closer to Twilight's face. "Just think how nice it would be. We could spend all day planning parties, singing songs, being with our friends, working in the bakery together! Neither of us would ever be alone again… We'd be friends forever. None of my friendships have lasted forever before…"

Twilight turned away and shut her eyes.

_She's right! Why be uptight and overworked, when we could be like Pinkie?_

_I don't think I should-_

_Think? What's to think about? I'm thinking we should just be like Pinkie. All those memories will settle into place before we can get them out anyway._

_I don't think I should be-_

_Twilight? You're right; we tried that for a while, and all we got was stress. Why not just let go… Just…_

_Be like Pinkie?_

_Yes! Just be like Pinkie. Just be like Pinkie. Be just like Pinkie. Be just like Pinkie. Be like Pinkie. Be like Pinkie. Be Pinkie. Be Pinkie. Be Pinkie. __Be Pinkie.__ Be Pinkie…_

"Be… Pinkie…" She whispered softly to herself.

And when she opened her eyes that's who was; Twinkie Pie Sparkle. Who she'd always been.

There was a creak of a door as Pete walked out of his storeroom. "Sorry Pinkie, I couldn't find the purple confetti, must be all out…"

"Oh don't worry, just put it on my usual order!" Pinkie turned to who used to be Twilight Sparkle. "Ready to go, Twi?"

"You bet, bestest friend! Bet, best, best bet, bet your best! Hahaha!"

As Twinkie and Pinkie walked out of the store together they turned to each other. "Just think, now we can be friends forever, Twilight."

"I think I'm gonna go with Twinkie now. It reminds me of my favorite color! And forever's a long time; we'd better get started right away!"


	2. Chapter 2 Party Every Day

**Ch. 2**

**Party Every Day**

**or: The Calm Before the Storm**

BY: cleverpun

"Uh Twilight, why is Pinkie moving in with us again?"

"Because the Cakes don't have enough room for me Spike. That should be obvious. And I told you I'm going by Twinkie now, it reminds me of-!"

"Yeah yeah, your new favorite color, I got that part. Are you sure you're ok Twilight? You've been acting weird since that you messed up that spell yesterday. Like, _really_ weird. Like…"

"Pinkie? I know, isn't it great! You've got nothing to worry about Spike, nothing weird is going on. You know what's weird, though, the word 'weird.' It's a weird word! And 'thwart!' Say thwart six times in succession, it's hilarious; thwart thwart thwart thwart thwart thwart! Hahaha!"

The library's door opened, and Pinkie walked in, pushing a large, pink cart piled with bags, and carrying Gummy on her back.

"Hello fellows! Miss me much?"

"You know I did! Me and Spike just finished clearing out your _new room!_"

"Eeeeee! Twinkie being roommates is going to be _so much_ **fun!** We can stay up all night telling ghost stories and making up songs and we can spend all day planning parties and making food!"

"And in between all that we can actually throw the parties, and eat the food, and sing the songs and-!"

"Look, this sounds like a great fun fest and all, but Pinkie, why are you even moving in here? What's wrong with your room at the Cakes?"

"The problem with living with the Cakes is that they're _too far_ from Twinkie! You see Spike," Pinkie flung a hoof over Spike's shoulder. "during a series of events yesterday, well mostly one convoluted event, me and Twinkie realized we were meant to best friends _forever_. So _obviously_ we had to move in with each other right away!"

"Obviously."

"Oh Spikey, you're so delightfully dour sometimes! C'mon Pinkie, let's go unpack your stuff, and then we can finish putting away the "R" section!"

"Oh boy!"

"What's so fun about putting away books?"

"Well, normally not much, but that's why I brought my catapult collection!"

"Awesome! And my cupcakes are almost finished, we can calibrate them with cupcakes first!

"Cupcake calibration! That's the best words I've ever heard!"

"Pull!"

"Is that what you say when you fire a catapult?"

"I dunno, I just always wanted to say it!"

"Haha!"

Pinkie pulled the lever back and with a loud THUNK _Rustproofing Your Gutters_ arced through the air and wedged in between _Ruminations of a Railroad Tycoon_ and _Sabbaticals and You_.

"Well that was fun! Maybe next time we should do it normally though, the misses did a lot of damage for books…"

"You fixed the vase didn't you? You can't shelve some books without breaking a few vases!"

"Hey that's a pretty good saying, I should use that!"

"That was the last book, whatcha wanna do now? "

"I was thinking I should get to the manedresser, I've been meaning to get my mane dyed pink."

"Ooh I love it! I could use a touch-up myself."

As the two of them left, Spike came out of the kitchen, popping his third cupcake into his mouth.

_Hmm… Even though I do like free cupcakes, something is definitely off about Twilight. I'd better ask somepony for help; they're clearly not going to tell me what's going on…_

He grabbed a cupcake for the road and went off to find Rarity; magic was clearly the cause, plus it was an excuse to talk to Rarity.

As Pinkie and Twinkie ate their sundaes, Twinkie couldn't help but flip her mane around every so often. The curls would sweep across her face and then bounce back into place, giving her a tiny glimpse of the new color in the corner of her eye. They had hopped from the manedresser to the ice cream parlor, and every leap had caused the same chain of effects. It was just so much fun; every time it happened it made her feel bubbly and upbeat.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Twinkie?"

"I was just thinking about my new mane; every time I flip it bounces in this amazing, satisfying way."

"Oh yeah, I love it when my mane does that!" Pinkie flung her hair to side the same way Twinkie had been doing.

"And I know my mane never did that before, but it's such a familiar feeling… Ever since yesterday all these little things are so wonderful!"

"It's great isn't it? The little things keep me entertained in between the big things, and the big hold me over until the medium things."

"Yeah, it's all so uplifting…" Twinkie continued eating her ice cream, periodically flinging her mane and staring at nothing in particular.

A few yards from the ice cream parlor, Rarity and Spike walked slowly.

"And so ever since yesterday Twilight's been acting really weird. Baking cupcakes, dying her mane, and Pinkie moved in to the library this morning!"

"Well, Spike, that certainly does seem… odd, but not necessarily suspicious. What would you have me do?"

"Just ask Pinkie about it, I keep getting the feeling they're not telling me something."

"Very well Spike; there _have_ been some rumors circulating about Twilight's odd behavior, I suppose some inquiry from a close friend couldn't hurt."

"Aha, here's the ice cream parlor the barber said they were at."

"Oh my. Well, her manecut certainly makes a statement…"

"Told you something was off."

"Worry not Spike, I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of this."

Rarity opened the glass door, and the bell above the door caused Pinkie and Twinkie to notice her immediately.

"Oh, hi Rarity!" The two of them said simultaneously.

"Why hello, Pinkie, Twilight."

"Oh, I'm going by Twinkie now. It reminds me of my new favorite color!"

"So I have heard. I wonder Pinkie, could we speak privately for a moment?"

"Sure thing! Hey everypony! Do me a favor and cover your ears for a moment please?"

Surprisingly, the handful of ponies in the ice cream parlor all obliged, and the sound of humming and whispering filled the room.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you about Twilight's sudden… personality shift."

"Why? She's right there!"

"Well, yes, but Spike seemed to think you might know something about what happened to her. Apparently that errant spell yesterday was the last time she was acting like herself, and you and Spike were the only ones there. Perhaps she said something to you that might be a clue to her new behavior?"

"Well, after the spell backfired she said she needed some time to herself, so I went to go check on my bulk confetti order at the party supply shop, and after I had been there a while Twilight walked in."

"And what did she say to you?"

"Hmm…" Pinkie looked off to the left and put a hoof up to her mouth, doing her best not to overact. After looking quizzical for a moment she turned back to Rarity.

"She told me she was tired of being so stressed out all the time, and I told her I'm good at avoiding stress."

"And that's all?"

"Yep. Mostly anyway. It's a bit vague."

"I see… Thank you Pinkie. If you remember anything else please let me know, ok?"

Rarity left to let know Spike what Pinkie had said, and Pinkie stamped her hoof to let everypony know they could uncover their ears.

"Thanks Allie, Bob, Jim, Lily, Rick! You may resume your regularly scheduled ice cream!

"No problem Pinkie!"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"What was that about Pinkie?"

"Oh, nothing Twinkie, Rarity was just asking about yesterday, nothing important."

Twinkie returned to her ice cream, but Pinkie couldn't help but feel a little worried, perhaps even guilty.

_I can't keep lying to my friends about this…_ She thought. _And why should I have to? Twinkie is much happier this way, isn't she? Maybe nopony likes the new her? I've been hearing gossip about her since yesterday, but that's just because she's different isn't it? She's just like me now, and everypony likes me!_

_Of course they do, they're just a little suspicious of change, that's all. And they might even be jealous of how happy Twinkie is! I just need to show them how much better off she is this way. It was for her own good after all._

"Well, that was a tip-top-tasty sundae! Ready to go Pinkie?"

"Oh, yeah."

As they left Pinkie's mind continued to wander, and to wonder.

_But how do I prove to everypony that I helped Twinkie change for the better?_

"Why so thinky Pinkie?"

"Oh I dunno, I'm just a melancholy dolly today I suppose… Hey Twinkie, I just had an idea."

"Yea?"

"Do you think that memory spell from yesterday could work on ponies besides the one who uses it?"

"Proooooooooobably! Why?"

"Well, I think I just came up with a marvelous, magical, mentally magnificent plan!"


	3. Chapter 3 Two's Company, Three's a Party

**Ch. 3**

**Two's Company, Three's a Party**

**or: Moh's Scale of Mental Hardness**

BY: cleverpun

Rarity knocked sharply on the door to the Ponyville library. She heard the shuffling of hooves and whispers inside, and after a few moments Pinkie opened the door.

"Hi Rarity! Come on in, me and Twinkie just finished making crumpets!"

"Well, that's lovely Pinkie, but I must admit I was surprised you asked me here so soon after our talk earlier."

"Me too, but you know I always liked surprises! Have a seat, I'll go get us some tea!"

Pinkie led Rarity to the lounge area, and then hopped off to the kitchen. Rarity spent the intervening minutes fiddling with a split seam in her chair, until Pinkie and Twinkie arrived with a tray of tea and crumpets. They placed it on the coffee table between them and then settled into their own chairs.

Rarity took a crumpet and a teacup, and took a long slow sip. Out of the corner of her eye, across the top of her cup something seemed off.

"Uhm…Twilight? Were your eyes always blue?"

"Pfft I dunno, probably." Twinkie threw a crumpet in the air and caught it in her mouth, raising her hoofs in triumph as she chewed.

"Err… right. So Pinkie, now that we have our evening tea, what exactly did you want to tell me?"

"Well, you remember when you asked me about Twilight's… incident earlier? I may not have been a hundred-and-three-percent truthful when I said I didn't remember it all."

"Oh really? What _did_ happen then?"

"Well, Twilight walked into the party supply store, and I at first I was confused, because I didn't even think she knew where it was!"

"Me either!"

"And so I asked her why she was there, and she told me that her mind reading spell had misfired massively! Instead of letting her read my mind, it put my mind into hers."

"You mean she made a _copy_ of your mind?"

"Yep! And that wasn't all. The version of my mind that was in her mind had been trying to convince her to act like me!"

"Well, _that_ certainly explains a few things…"

"Oh but that's not all the story, you impatient Irma! She wanted to rush off to the library to try and fix it, but then I realized something…" Pinkie paused to take a bite of crumpet. "I realized that maybe she'd be better off if my mind stayed where it was."

"What!? So you just let her mind be… consumed by your own?"

"Oh, I did better than that! I convinced her that she'd be better off if she just let our minds mix. And, well… here we are!"

"You did _what?"_ Rarity was quite put off her crumpet, and it made a soft "thump" as it hit the floor.

"But don't you see? She's much happier this way! All that stress, gone just like that! I didn't force her to do it, I couldn't have. I just helped her realize what she already knew. It was just her mind and my mind, and eventually she saw the obvious; that being me was just better."

"Pinkie, that's insane! We have to find a way to change her back!" She got out of her chair, and glanced around the library. "Which of these books had that memory spell in it?"

"Oh, but Rarity, we didn't ask you here to help _us_…" Twinkie and Pinkie slid out of their chairs.

"We asked you here so we could help _you!"_

Rarity froze. "What."

"Don't you see Rarity? You're just as stressed out at as the old Twilight used to be. Every day you spend so much effort trying to get everypony to like you. At any moment you could be rejected by somepony important, and your entire life would be ruined… Wouldn't it be nice to just be liked by everypony? To not have to hunt for their affection?" Pinkie slowly approached Rarity as she spoke, and Rarity instinctively backed away.

Rarity hesitated slightly before she answered. "Oh Pinkie, of course I would. But I cannot be you, and neither can Twilight! Don't you see what you have done? By letting her absorb your personality you have robbed her of her own!"

"Oh Rarity, don't be crazy! I'm still me. It's just now my tasty Twilight center is wrapped in a big layer of Pinkie Pie. You know I resisted the idea too at first. I mean, the notion of being Pinkie was so… _insane_. But then Pinkie helped me realize that that's all I ever wanted. And I know, deep down, you'll want it too once you realize how amazing it is."

Rarity finally backed into a wall, and Twinkie and Pinkie began to close in on her.

"Please, snap out of this both of you! Think about what you are doing!"

"I… we have. I planned it out after you talked to me earlier. You, me, and Twinkie can be friends forever; none of us will ever have to worry about being rejected ever again. It's for your own good Rarity, Pinkie Promise." Pinkie gave Rarity a small smile, then nodded to Twinkie, who began to focus magic into her horn.

"Pinkie… please… don't do this." Tears began trickling down Rarity's face.

But it was too late, and a beam of magical energy arced from Pinkie's forehead to Rarity's.

As Pinkie's thoughts and mental patterns flooded Rarity's mind, she tried to resist. To focus on her own memories and desires and personality. But it was like trying to build a dam of sandbags against the tsunami that was Pinkie's mind.

_Just give in Rarity. You'll enjoy it~!_

"No, my mind is my own. Get out!" Rarity covered her ears but it was futile against the mental voice.

_Pinkity Pie has a nice ring to it you know! Or how about Rarie Pie?_

"My name is Rarity, I'm a fashion designer, I have a sister, I-"

_Love parties? Don't we all!_

"No! I love galas and balls and masquerades."

_Oh, those are so stuffy and boring. And all those rich ponies always think they're better than you._

"No, I fit in with them, I know I do."

_You can't know that. I know you can't. But you could fit in with us. You know it's true. Just stop resisting and we'll be together no matter what happens._

"No! No no no nonono…! Get out of my head Pinkie!"

_Just give in Rarie. We could spend all day throwing parties, and eating cake, and picking flowers, and…_

"Cake makes you fat, and flowers are full of dirt!"

_But cake is fun and flowers are beautiful! Don't you want to be fun and beautiful?_

"I'm already beautiful."

_But you could always be more fun!_

"I am fun!" Hesitation started to creep into her voice, into her mind. "Aren't I…?"

_Just think! Singing songs while you pick flowers! It's the epitome of fun!_

"I _am_ fun! I _am_ beautiful! I am Rarity!"

_Sing it with me now! Ring-around the rosies, a bottle full of posies,_

"Stop it stop it stop it!"

_All the girls, in our town, ring for little Josie!_

"Please…"

_Ring-around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, Ashes! Ashes!_

"We all fall… down?"

As Pinkie's mind finally overran her own Rarity fainted.

Twinkie stamped her hooves in celebration. "Yay, good idea Rarie! Sleepover!"

As Pinkie watched Twinkie magic a blanket and pillow over to Rarity, she couldn't help but replay the scene she had just seen in her head. Watching Rarity argue with and lose to a copy of her mind was… unsettling. Would it have been easier to watch if she had been able to hear both sides? It was her mind, she knew the gist of it, but still…

_It was for the best. I did the right thing… didn't I?_


	4. Chapter 4 My Fair Lady

**Ch. 4**

**My Fair Lady**

**or: C'mon Everypony; Smile, Smile, Smile!**

BY: cleverpun

Pinkie didn't sleep well. All she could think of was Rarity begging her not to cast that spell, the tears on her face, the argument she lost with her own mind… And Pinkie had just stood there. Worse, she had convinced Twinkie it was a good idea.

_Trust me, it's for her own good._ _It's for the best. I did the right thing._

_It's for the best! I did the right thing!_

_It's for the best… I did the right thing…_

_It's for the best? I did the right thing?_

When she finally woke up, it was to the sound of high-pitched laughter. As she walked into the kitchen, she found Twinkie and Pinkity eating and giggling.

"Hi Pinkie!" They greeted her in unison.

"Morning." She forced a smile, and sat down. The other two ponies put a stack of pancakes in front of her, complete with flower eyes and a hay smile. They were delicious but Pinkie's trademark enthusiasm was absent as she ate. After a few minutes or forlornly poking her food with her fork, it was clear something was amiss.

"What's the matter Pinkie?" The two mares asked simultaneously.

"Oh nothing... No... it's **not** nothing. Girls, I have something to say."

"Hey, so do we!"

"What a coincidence!"

"Well, I'm going first, this is important! Twilight, Rarity, I don't think what we did… what **I** did to both of you was right. Every time I look at you, I can see a shadow of the ponies you _used_ to be, and it's made me realize, what I did to you was wrong. I think we should try and find a way to get you back to your old selves."

The two of them bit their lips, and gave each other a mischievous stare.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's too bad you feel that way Pinkie…"

"Because it means you won't like your present!"

"Oooh a present!? Is it a taffy pulling machine or balloon shaped cakepan or a…" And then Pinkie realized what they meant.

"Wait... Oh NO! You didn't... convert another one of our friends did you!?"

"Of course not silly!"

"We converted Princess Celestia!"

"You did what!?"

"Way to spoil the surprise Pinkity!"

"It's not my fault; she was supposed to come in as I announced it! It was going to be all fancy and dramatic and the look on Pinkie's face was going to be hi-_larious!"_

"Yeah, I bet it would've been! Hahaha!"

And at that moment Princess Celestia walked in, her transparent, flowing mane trailing behind her; but rather than its usual multicolored shimmer, it was four shades of bright, opaque pink.

"Hi Pinkie! Like my new mane? Regal, and classy, and sassy if I do say so myself!"

"B-but, how did you do that without my memories to copy!?"

"Well, I _am_ a magical prodigy you know! Practice makes perfect and perfection takes practice, and I've had plenty of practice with this particular powerful spell!"

Twinkie and Pinkity burst into another fit of giggles.

"When did you… How did you…"

"Well, apparently Spike heard us talking with Rarity last night, and he sent some kind of distressed message to the princess."

"And naturally, when I heard that my protégé was misusing her magic again, I rushed over right away!"

"She got here sometime after you fell asleep, and started giving me this speech about how I shouldn't abuse my powers or something boring like that. And while she was talking, it hit me! I could just cast the spell on her! It's like you said Pinkie, she's better off this way!"

"It's true, I am!" Celestia's eye twitched visibly as she finished her sentence.

"And while everypony else was sleeping, I realized something."

"Realized what, exactly?" Pinkie already knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"I realized with the princess on our side, we wouldn't have any problem helping the rest of Equestria!"

Pinkie began to slowly back away towards the door.

"Where are you going Pinkie? We still have the rest of the town to cast the spell on! Well, except Spike, we already did him. And after that we can go city by city, I made a great chart and everything!"

"Twinkie… Twilight, I know that may seem like a good idea, but think about what you're suggesting…!"

"I have Pinkie. Nothing can go wrong. I just took your plan and made it bigger, better, stronger. After everyone in Equestria has your mind inside them, life will be just like a giant party! No one will ever have to be afraid of rejection or loneliness ever again…"

Pinkie bolted for the door, opened it, and ran out into town, all in the blink of an eye.

"Should we stop her?"

"Nah, there's nothing she can do. She'll realize the merits of my plan soon enough anyway; I got the idea from her after all!"

Pinkie got as far from the library as possible, passing several ponies along the way as she ran aimlessly across town.

_Whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido...!?_

And then it dawned on her.

_Princess Luna._

There wasn't any other option, Celestia was too powerful, and Pinkie had no other ideas that were even remotely plausible. Well, maybe something with pies and a belt sander, but that would take forever!

Now she just had to get to Canterlot. Her secret escape tunnel network wasn't finished yet, so she'd have to settle for the train.

She purchased a ticket to Canterlot, and boarded the Friendship Express in record time.

The train ride was long. Long and uneventful. Long and uneventful and boring. Each minute that passed by felt like 5, and all the magazines only made things worse. It gave her a lot of time to think about what was happening back in Ponyville. Every clack of the train tracks probably meant another one of her friends had had her thoughts forced on them. Pinkie had run away and hadn't bothered to warn anypony, or to try and stop Twilight herself. Eventually she managed to tear her mind from those unpleasant subjects, and towards an equally frightening one; What was she going to tell Princess Luna?

After an eternity the train arrived in Canterlot station. By mentioning Twilight or Shining Armor she managed to bluff her way into the castle, through the kitchen, past the laundry room, up five flights of stairs, and onto the floor containing the princess' chambers. Before long she found herself standing in front of the doors to Princess Luna's royal quarters. And what doors they were… Ten feet tall or more, made of very dark wood, and with Princess Luna's cutie mark engraved and painted on them.

_It's okay Pinkie, she's not going to smite you or anything… It'd ruin her image!_

She knocked on the door as loud as she dared, and there was an immediate shuffling inside.

"I asked not to be disturbed!"

The doors flew open and Pinkie was greeted by an irate Luna. She was quite a bit taller than Pinkie, and it took a moment for her gaze to work itself downwards.

"Uh, Hi!"

Minor confusion joined Luna's mild annoyance.

"Oh, we remember you; you're that pink chicken from Ponyville. Why do you disturb us… er… What does thou… I mean… can I help you with something?"

"Uhm, well, this is a little awkward… Have you seen Princess Celestia today?"

"I have not seen my sister in some time, no. She left on some errand to Ponyville shortly after I rose the moon. Why?"

"Well… Are you familiar with mental magic at all?"

"Intrinsically and tragically. Get to the point pink one, I do not have all day."

_I may as well just get it over with. _Pinkie took a deep breath. "Twilightusedamindreadingspel lonmebutitdidn'tworkandsomymindinvadedhersa ndthenweuseditonRaritybecaus eshewasgettingsuspiciousandt henSpikecalledCelestiaandsoT wilightuseditonherandnowthey reallcrazyandthey'regoingtotakeoverEquestriaan dit'sALLMYFAULT. Whew!"

"What?"

Pinkie took a slow breath. "Twilight Sparkle was practicing a mind reading spell on me and… didn't do it correctly. It put a copy of my mind into hers, and she started to act like me. And after we used it on our friend, Spike told the princess, but when Celestia came to help Twilight used it on her too. And now all three of them have gone crazy and are going to try and do it to all of Equestria!"

"**WHAT!?"** Luna's voice echoed down the halls thanks to her magic, and small bolts of electricity arced across her body.

"It's all my fault. I should've checked on her more. I should've warned her. I shouldn't have let myself talk her into giving in, it was a… I was just so… for that moment I pictured everything, having a friend just like me. I didn't want it to turn into this. And now everything's out of control and I didn't know who else to turn to and it's all my fault and…" Pinkie trailed off as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

The sight of Pinkie crying on the floor stalled Luna's anger, and she managed to take a deep breath and reign in her magic.

"Calm down… uhm, what was your name again?"

"*SNIFF* Pinkie Pie."

"Right, Pinkie Pie, we must go to Ponyville immediately and purge your thoughts from my sister, as well as whoever else they have used this spell on. We can discuss the repercussions of your foolish actions later."

"You know how to undo it!?"

"The book Twilight Sparkle learned this spell from should tell me everything I need to know to reverse it… If I can get it away from my sister…" Luna mentally braced herself, calming her thoughts, holding back her anger at what Pinkie had done for later. "Alright, hold on to me."

"Why?"

"I will teleport us to Ponyville, it will be faster."

Pinkie clung to Luna's leg. Luna closed her eyes, picturing Ponyville in her mind, and in a flash of blue energy and lightning the two of them vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 Rock and Roll All Night

**Ch. 5**

**Rock and Roll All Night**

**or: Climactic Confrontation**

BY: cleverpun

As Luna opened her eyes she could feel something gooey on her hoof.

"What is this pink substance?"

"Mmm, cake frosting!"

"Why am I standing on a cake?"

"Because you just crashed our party!"

"Party crashers!"

"Party crashers!"

"Party crashers!"

Luna finally bothered to scan her surroundings. She had aimed for Ponyville's town square, and that's where she had landed. But she had not expected the abundance of party decorations and baked confections. She had also not expected to land in the middle of a throng of ponies, all with equally bright pink hair. Their expressions were not reassuring; smiles that seemed painted on.

"Oh boy, this party is huge!" But Pinkie's enthusiasm faded as she realized why the entire town was throwing a party together. "Oh…"

"It seems Twilight Sparkle and my sister were busy while you fetched me… Stand down all of you! We do not have any desire to harm our faithful subjects!"

"Well, they may be party crashers, but they could always join us…"

"Yes, the party crashers should join us!"

"Join us!"

"Join us!"

"Join us!"

"Join us!"

"Join us!"

"Do I really sound like that?"

"Enough of this; **SLEEP!**" Luna's eyes began to glow, and a wave of dark blue energy gathered around her body before washing over the crowd. Like a ripple the magic spread, and each pony it struck became visibly drowsy. In no time at all the entire crowd was asleep.

"Wow, that was easy!"

"Where is the book with the memory spell in it?"

"It should still be at the library, but Twinkie and Celestia are probably there!"

"We do not have another option available."

Luna and Pinkie began to cautiously walk toward the library, and after a few minutes it seemed like they wouldn't encounter any more resistance. The town was silent except for the echoes of Luna and Pinkie's hooves.

Pinkie never had liked silence.

"Princess Luna, I know this is all my fault, and I just wanted… to say I'm sorry. And to thank you for helping me."

"Your apology is little comfort at the moment. And I am not just helping you, it is my duty to safeguard all denizens of Equestria. Although I have not encountered a mental threat of this scale since my sister and I fought Discord."

"It's not as bad as that… is it?"

Luna heard the disappointment and hurt in Pinkie's voice, and regretted her comment despite her anger at Pinkie.

"I did not mean… Did you hear that?"

Pinkie paused, and when the sound repeated it was unmistakable.

"Giggling. Normally that's my favorite sound…"

"Just keep walking, but be on your guard."

"Do you think some ponies weren't at that party?"

"It would seem not."

A blue blur shot past Princess Luna, who promptly fell over from surprise. It rushed toward and over Pinkie, stopping a bit behind her. "Hi Pinkie!"

"Hi Rainbow Dash! Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Well why wouldn't you be? Haha! Except I'm going by Rainbow Pie now."

Pinkie's smile vanished.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh… Rainbow, where's the rest of our friends?"

"Why right behind you silly!"

Pinkie turned back around and saw Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy standing there. Or rather, hopping in place.

"Hi Pinkie!" All three said in unison.

"Oh, hi…"

"We were waiting for you to come back."

"And you brought Princess Luna!"

"That'll save us some work!"

"Like what we did to the town?"

"Twinkie told us her plan."

"We were all skeptical at first, but she was pretty persuasive!"

All four of the ponies burst into loud laughter. Meanwhile, Luna had recovered her balance.

"The four of you get out of our way. This mass brainwashing stops now."

"Oh princess, you should know better than anyone why she did it."

"It's one thing to be liked-"

"But it's another to be with your perfect match."

"Imagine if the entire world was your soulmate."

"If everyone got along without any effort at all."

"If you never had to be alone."

"If the entire world was just one big party."

"Except you do not need to imagine it."

"Once we've helped everyone it'll be a reality."

The four ponies had started to close in on Luna.

"You are all insane! Friendship is not worth your individuality!"

"But we're still ourselves!"

"We're just also Pinkie!"

"I've never been happier!"

Rainbow Pie was right next to Luna's face. "It's easier if you don't resist Princess, Pinkie Promise."

"Hmph." Luna's eyes began to glow. "How many of _you_ did not resist?"

A dome of dark blue energy swirled out of Luna's body, sending the four ponies smacking into various buildings.

"Could you be a teensy bit more gentle?"

"I barely even injured them. It was mostly a sleeping spell. Mostly. I might have used less force had you not let them surround me."

"I didn't…"

"Never mind, let us go."

The two of them continued towards the library, and before long they arrived.

Princess Celestia was waiting for them.

"Ah, sister! I had a feeling you would show up soon. Like how I'm waiting to meet you on the roof? Pretty dramatic and cool am I right?" She let out a very uncharacteristic giggle as she stood up.

"Back away Pinkie Pie, I will handle this. Just keep an eye out for Twilight Sparkle."

"Uhh, right."

In a shower of gold light and confetti Celestia vanished. Before Luna could react she felt somepony's breath on her neck.

"Boo."

With more than a hint of surprise Luna leapt away, and she and Celestia began to circle each other.

"Haha, gotcha!"

"You will have to do better than parlor tricks sister. Just give up now; that pink mane looks terrible on you."

"Don't be silly sister, I can pull off any look! Besides, pink is my favorite color now."

"Snap out of it sister! We have a kingdom to run, duties to fulfill! You cannot let yourself give in to this... mental virus!"

"Oh sister, you don't know what it's like; you've been trapped on the moon for a thousand years; courtesy of me as a matter of fact! The entire time you were gone I was all by myself, running an entire kingdom full of ponies. The stress was absuuuuuuuurdddd. Taxes and laws and the occasional discord or changeling queen, not to mention the severe lack of good parties! Oh sure, I resisted when Twinkie hit me with that mind spell, but now that I've accepted it, I couldn't be happier!"

"The twitch in your eye says otherwise."

"There's no need to resist sister. I know you better than anyone. I know how much you crave acceptance. There is no harm in wanting to be liked."

"I have had my mind taken from me before. Friends are the last thing it gave me."

"It could be different this time. All you have to do is trust me."

"You are not the Celestia I know. You are nothing but a… a monochrome zealot! You're stronger than this, I know you are. We are royalty! Nothing commands us if we do not wish it."

"Surrender to it sister; if you want to resist, I can always help you along, for your own good! I've done it before after all!"

A bolt of golden energy shot out of Celestia's body, and Luna only barely managed to deflect it with a shell of magical energy. Celestia fired another, and another, and another. Luna struggled to deflect each one, and the fusillade didn't slow down.

"Sister, listen to me!" She had to shout over the sound of magic striking her barrier. "These thoughts are not your own! You always take pressure in stride, and you are already loved by every denizen of Equestria! Do not let some spell or mind trick convince you otherwise!"

The barrage of energy stopped, and as Luna lowered her magical shield she saw Celestia with a hoof to her head, slightly off-balance.

"No… It's for the best this way. They keep telling me it's for the best this way…"

"I know you are still in there sister! You can fight this intrusion into your thoughts!" Luna began to slowly approach Celestia.

"Everypony living in harmony. That would be so wonderful wouldn't it?"

"Everypony _already_ lives in harmony! In the kingdom _you_ have created! Where _we_ rule together!"

"I'm happier like this… They told me I was happier, they promised!"

"But are you? Is everypony else truly better off this way?"

"I… I don't…"

Luna put a hoof on Celestia's shoulder.

"Celestia, look at me."

Celestia turned to look at her sister, and as she did so Luna sent a large bolt of lightning through Celestia's body. After a few violent spasms the princess fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Uhh, wow, did you really need to do that?" Pinkie walked over to look at Celestia's limp body.

Do not worry Pinkie Pie, she has handled much worse in our time. Now, where is…"

Before Luna finish her sentence of bolt of purple electricity arced toward her. Luna reflexively shoved Pinkie away and then summoned a dome of energy around herself and her sister. The attack bounced off to the left, taking a chunk out of a nearby building.

Luna tracked the bolt's path and saw Twinkie charging at her. Luna fired a spell of her own, but a second before it hit her Twinkie vanished in a burst of purple light and confetti.

"Where did she…" Twinkie tackled Luna from her left, and the two ponies fell to ground.

"Get off me this instant!" Luna began to cast another spell, but Twinkie had already shot a bolt of purple energy at her forehead. There was a massive shower of sparks as it struck Luna, but she couldn't prevent the magic from seeping into her head.

"NO! I shall not be controlled again!"

"Trust me Princess, you'll like having Pinkie's thoughts inside you."

_It's true! Parties and cake and friendship and balloons!_

"No! Get out!"

_Why resist Princess? Everything you ever wanted is just one memory away. Friends, fun, love, all you have to do is give in._

"I will not…"

Pinkie finally recovered from the surprise of being shoved and stood up. She saw Twinkie standing on top of Princess Luna's stomach, their faces inches apart as a shower of blue and purple sparks came off their horns. There was an unmistakable purple glow connecting Twinkie's forehead to Luna's.

_Oh no! If I don't stop Twinkie, her plan will succeed!_

As Pinkie moved forward to help, another thought crossed her mind.

_But… If I don't stop her…_ our _plan will succeed…_

Her hoof hung in the air for a few seconds as doubt gripped her. She debated with herself, a thousand arguments racing through her head, but as she put her hoof down she realized what had to be done.

_See Princess? It's just that easy!_

"Please… stop…"

Twinkie leaned closer to Luna, amplifying her magic the last bit she needed to break Luna's defenses. But seconds before she could, she felt a cake smack into her face. The force threw her off Luna, who stayed on the ground for a moment as the magic receded from her mind.

"I… What?"

Pinkie loaded another cake into her party cannon, and as Twinkie tried to get up, she felt more frosting slam into her leg.

"Luna, behind you!"

Luna shook her head and stood up. She turned to Twinkie, and her eyes flashed with magic.

"Sleep now."

Twinkie's eyes turned blue for a moment, and she promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Luna turned to Pinkie. "What was the name of that spellbook?"


	6. Chapter 6 Immutable Mistakes

**Ch. 6**

**Immutable Mistakes**

**or: After-Party Clean Up**

BY: cleverpun

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia slowly walked out of the library doors, stopping a few feet away from where Pinkie Pie was waiting. Pinkie immediately looked at them, unsure whether to feel relief or trepidation.

"Well, we have purged your mental residue from everypony in town. Except…" Luna tried and failed to find a way to break the news gently.

"Except what? Except what!"

"We were not able to fully remove your thoughts and memories from Twilight Sparkle's mind; they have become too interwoven with her own."

"But... why? She didn't have them for much longer than anypony else did."

"This is true, but whereas the townsponys had your mind forced upon them, Twilight, in some ways, has accepted it as a part of herself."

"So... she'll never be the way she was again?"

"We removed many memories and thoughts from her mind, but no, she will always carry elements of your personality from now on. The Twilight you knew is present, but she will not be the same as she was ever again."

"This is all my fault..." Pinkie's tears swelled even larger than they already had.

"In some way, it is her own fault. The way she clung to those memories... I cannot fully explain it."

"I can. Pinkamena's outlook on life is, in its own way, very addicting... Even I wasn't able to resist it fully. I wanted Twilight to discover the magic of friendship, but this is the last scenario I envisioned..."

"This is hardly your fault sister..."

"If only it were that easy to believe…" Celestia turned back to Pinkie Pie. "Now Pinkamena, as for your punishment..."

"I know what I did was wrong princess. Whatever punishment you choose, I know I'll deserve it."

"I know you did not mean for this to happen; Twilight using a spell she could not handle led her to this, but you _are_ directly responsible for what happened to the rest of Ponyville, regardless of your efforts to undo your actions. For that reason, Princess Luna and I are going to seal your body from all forms of magic, so that this can never happen again. All magic, good or bad, will be unable to touch you, and you will lose the connection to the earth that all Earth Ponies share."

"*SNIFF* I understand."

"We have also made certain that all memories of this incident remain are still in your fellow townsponies. Winning back their trust and friendship after this event will be no small task, and I fear their scorn is a burden you must bear for a long time."

Pinkie had begun crying too hard to answer, and merely let out a small nod.

"Are you sure that is a fitting punishment sister? It seems rather light in comparison with all the trouble this has caused, and with all the damage it might have done…"

"Believe me sister, after seeing into Pinkamena's mind it is clear this mess is not solely her fault. Besides, given both her desire for and dependence on the companionship of others, this event will haunt her for some time."

Princess Luna gave a small nod, and turned to perform the sealing ritual with her sister. The two princesses touched their horns together, sparks flying from their horns as their powers mixed together. Magical energy began to swirl around the two of them, and then a beam of gold of blue light shot from where their horns met at Pinkie's body.

Pinkie could feel their magic invading her body. Saturating it. Every inch of her felt like it was under pressure. But right before it become uncomfortable, the pressure stopped building, and Pinkie knew it was over even before the light faded.

"We take our leave, but know that we will be watching your actions closely, Pinkamena Diane Pie, lest these events foreshadow a greater problem in the future."

The two princesses took flight, and as they flew off Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack emerged from the library's door. When they saw Pinkie each of them became uncharacteristically stoic.

"Is Twilight OK?"

The four ponies exchanged glances.

"She's..."

"Chipper?" AJ volunteered.

"She is fine physically, and she seems to be taking things well emotionally, but… there is a clear difference in her personality."

"But Luna and Celestia prolly already told ya that."

Pinkie tried to clear her tears but more came.

Rarity took a few steps toward Pinkie. She extended a hoof towards the sobbing pony's shoulder, but hesitated at the last second. After a few seconds of visible indecision, she gave Pinkie a few light taps and then quickly withdrew her hoof.

"Look Pinkie, I know you didn't mean for things to happen this way, and the four of us want you to know we will always be your friends, through the good _and_ the bad, but… we're going to need some time apart from each other to... from you, to process all this properly."

"It's not you it's us."

"We know you're still the Pinkie Pie we know 'n' love…"

"But that's also what scares us." Fluttershy quickly turned away when Pinkie tried to look at her.

"I… I underst-" Pinkie's sentence was cut off as she tried and failed to hold back more tears.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but after what's happened who wouldn't need some time to reflect."

"I… I understand… I do… I regret what I did, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. I wish I could forget it…"

"Just because everypony remembers it doesn't mean they won't get over it eventually sugarcube."

"Even if they do I don't know if I can forgive myself for it…" Pinkie broke down again, and AJ managed to put a hoof on her shoulder and keep it there.

"Don't talk like that Pinkie. You just… lost your head fer a bit. You wised up and fixed it eventually, that hasta count fer something'."

"*SNIFF* Really?"

"Now would I lie to you?"

"Mebbe she should just go see Twilight."

"Yes, she has to eventually."

"Right, Twilight…" Pinkie stood up, managed to wipe off her face, and trotted towards the library.

As the door swung closed the other four walked away.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"She'll forgive herself eventually, it's the rest of the town I would be worried about."

"Eh, I dunno what everypony is all worked up over, being Pinkie wasn't that bad!"

"Funny Rainbow, you didn't seem to feel that way when Celestia was chasing you through town…"

"Yeah, well… whatever!"

Pinkie walked cautiously up to Twilight's room, and found her on her bed reading a book.

_Well, at least that hasn't changed._

"Uh… Hi Twilight."

"Oh, hi Pinkie! Boy am I super duper glad to see you!"

"Y-you are?"

"Of course, we're baking cupcakes together tomorrow, remember?"

Pinkie couldn't help herself, and fell to the ground in a puddle of tears.

"I'm so so sorry Twilight! This is all my fault! If I had just helped you in that party store instead of helping myself, none of this would've happened and you'd still be your old self!"

"Hey hey, don't cry Pinkie." Twilight walked over and sat next to her. Once she had settled Pinkie reached over and clung on to her.

"I just... I just hate being alone Twilight. It's insufferable being with myself, being rejected, being alone. And when you walked into that store, and told me what you had done to yourself, I just couldn't help it. Someone just like me to spend all my time with... it was too good to be true! And I let my own selfish fantasies stop me from helping you. And now you'll never be the same again."

As Pinkie sobbed into Twilight's lap, the purple pony began to slowly stroke her mane. A bit tricky because of how poofy it was, but the gesture was clear.

"No Pinkie, it's my fault. I should never have asked you to help me with that spell. The truth is, ever since the first day I met you I've been jealous of you. All that carefree energy, everyone liking you, loving you; you were everything I wasn't, and I thought, maybe, just maybe, if I could see into your mind maybe some of that gregarious power would stay with me when I left. I may not be just me anymore, but I can't think of anypony else I'd want to be on top of that."

"*Sniff* really?"

"Really really, with a cherry on top."

"So we're still friends forever?"

"Mental mixup or not, forever and ever."

Pinkie dried her eyes, and scooted forward until she was pressed against Twilight's chest. The hug made Pinkie feel a thousand times better, but even as she listened to Twilight's heartbeat, felt her breathing, there was one thing nagging at the back of her mind. When she had walked in, and Twilight looked up from her book, her eyes were still blue.


	7. Author's NotesUnused Content

The notes I used to write this story + some general comments are contained within. Please note they haven't really been edited- I'm mostly including them for completions sake, and because I like to think I'll finish editing this one day.

**General Authorial Notes;** This was originally a one-shot, but I added more since a plot formed pretty easily in my head. Also, the viewers wanted more and I like attention.

Rejected title ideas included; Brainwashing is Magic, Friendship is Mental, All In Your Head, When Good Spells Go Crazy, and Friendship is Mergers.

A Dark tag was considered, but I don't think it warrants it; the psychological aspects are covered by the Tragedy tag. And where's my Bittersweet tag?

The first chapter was partially inspired by this picture.

**Alternate Chapter Three victim scenarios**

I Originally plotted out a mind rape scenario for each of the six save Fluttershy- I felt her personality was too disparate from Pinkie's to make a convincing argument. AJ was the first idea, Rarity the second, and Rainbow the third. I fell in love with Rarity's dialogue as I wrote it, so it was a no-brainer. Rainbows was too dark and AJ's too shallow, but I did re-use some of the Rainbow ideas for _Loyalty and Royalty_.

* * *

"we asked you here so we could help _you_"

"What!?"

"Dont you see Applejack? youre just as stressed out as the old Twilight. All work and no play, every day, wouldn't it be nice to just let go? To be happy and carefree all the time, just like me and twinkie are now?" As she spoke Pinkie slowly walked closer and closer to AJ, while applejack slowly backed away, matching her steps. Twinkie stood off to the side, slightly outside of applejack's field of vision.

Applejack hesitated slightly before she answered ."No, I couldn't! Pinkie, don't you realize what y'all have done? You've robbed Twilight of her free will. You've turned her into a copy of you!"

"Oh AJ, Pinkie just helped me realize what I always wanted. Being like her is so amazing."

AJ walked back from Twinkie and Pinkie, but soon found her tail brushing against a wall.

They eventually zap her despite her wishes, and pinkies voice starts arguing with applejack (AJ talks out loud, the voice is in her head)

AJ tries to resist, but as the pinkie voice reminds her of all the work she does, and... something

* * *

What!?

"Don't you see Rainbow Dash? youre so much like me already. Carefree, fun-loving, energetic. Wouldn't it be nice to be that way together? To be even more similar than we are now? The three of us could be soulmates, for the rest of our lives. It's just one spell away and all you have to do is hold still…"

Rainbow instinctively tried to fly away, but quickly noticed that all the windows and the door had been locked. She hovered nervously for a moment, then floated back down to the ground and began to back away from Pinkie.

"Pinkie…" Her brain visibly struggled to find something to say. "Pinkie, I know you _think_ this is a good idea. And I love fun as much as anypony. But I don't need help, not this way! And neither did Twilight! You robbed her of her personality! And everypony's personality should be their own, you just-"

"Rainbow, Rainbow, you're rambling." Twinkie chimed in. "You're not thinking clearly. I resisted it too at first. I mean, Pinkie's thoughts were so… invasive. But once I gave in, I realized how much better off I was, and if you just hold still…"

"NO!" Rainbow spun around and shunted all her weight backward. She was halfway through her kick as the beam of light arced from Pinkie's forehead to the base of Rainbow's skull.

The flood of emotions and thoughts and memories swamped into Dash's mind. The shock stopped her mid-buck, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

_Just surrender Rainbow. You'll love it I promise._

"Nononono… Get out of my head Pinkie!"

As Rainbow tries to affirm her potent personality, the pinkie voice takes a different tack and points out all the ways theyre similar. Rainbow is adamant that she's perfect the way she is. That nopony could be as awesome as her.

The voice tells her that she IS amazing, but that together they could be even more amazing.

_Just imagine, you'd never be alone, you'd never be afraid, you never lack for confidence ever again…_

"I don't lack…"

_You do. I know you do. I can see it right here. All that fear of failure, all those worries about rejection, all those dollops of doubt that plague your mind, our mind, they could all just vanish. All you have to do is give in rainbow, and we can be perfect together._

* * *

Fluttershy Too dissimilar to Pinkie (latter part of confrontation would be more violent, wouldn't lead anywhere)

* * *

_Rarity scenario ommited, since it's in the story practically unchanged from my original notes_

**CH 4.5 Outline**

"Should we stop her?"

"Nah, there's nothing she can do. She'll realize the merits of my plan soon enough anyway; I got the idea from her after all!"

Concurrent with CH 5, this would cover Celestia Pie, Twinkie, and Pinkity taking over the town.

They stroll confidently out of the library, Celestia to Fluttershy's and Twinkie to Rainbow Dash's. Cue brainwashing sequences.

As they stroll out of their houses, clearly Pinkified, the narration trails off as they knock on somepony's door.

As should be plain, this chapter wasn't used because it doesn't add much to the story that couldn't be extrapolated, except perhaps false suspense- you know the outcome, and sitting through two more brainwashing sequences would've been pointless and depressing.


End file.
